


I Lost You Once, Never Again

by Kara0The0Demon0Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressed Loki, F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, More Tags will be add on the way, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, dangerous magic, just an idea, made for fun, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara0The0Demon0Angel/pseuds/Kara0The0Demon0Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people thought reincarnation was a myth. That once you were dead, you never came back. Loki, once thought that. Then, one fateful day, he met some one who looked, sounded, and thought like someone he had lost long ago. Now that Loki had found him again, he would never let him go again. Then fate through another person into the mix, an old friend long thought dead. Now Loki has a new mission, make Tony Stark remember who he once was.  </p><p>But will Tony remember how much he used to love Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Story Ends, Another Begins

 

**1891, England :**

 

[Loki ](https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/27795722675944623/)walked into the large room with dying plants and old experiments, looking around to find the familiar face. And there sitting in the chair looking out on to the snowy street was Sherlock Holmes. Loki, as he always was, was heart broken to see him in such a way. The once young man, was now an very old one. His once boy like features, now paled and wrinkled. His hair, once long and dark, now thin whiskers as white as the snow outside the window.

 

"Loki?" His voice croaked out from the chair. Sherlock moved to see him, but the poor thing was as blind as a bat now. Swiftly Loki was kneeling next to him, holding his hand.

 

"Shh, shh, Love, I am here" Loki soothed, rubbing Sherlock's hand and looking into his face. Sherlock face lit up with joy as he heard the voice of his Husband. 

 

"Loki, I fear I am close to the end, my story has finally ended." Sherlock whispered, reaching round with his free hand to grab a small box from the table, unaware that Loki had started to cry silently. Loki's reddened eyes followed Sherlock's withered hand as he finally found the box and placed it in his lap. Sherlock opened the box to revel a sliver chained necklace, round the necklace was Sherlock's wedding band.

 

"Oh my Love..." was all Loki could say, the tears had started to fall for Loki's face. Sherlock smiled, He lifted his hand to find Loki's face, he missed but instead he found Loki's smooth hair, and started to stroke it. 

 

"Remember when you gave it to me, it was just after the whole fake suicide fiasco." Sherlock sighed, that day had been very emotional. Loki gave a small smirk.

 

"If I remember correctly, Dr Watson punch you in the nose, and I your ribs." Loki and Sherlock both gave small chuckles, then Sherlock started coughing.

 

"Easy, easy, my Love" Loki soothed again, rubbing Sherlock's back. Sherlock face suddenly darken.

 

"Loki, I want you to promise me that you will wear this" Sherlock said, placing the necklace in Loki's hand.   

 

"My love I will never take it off" Loki said, picking up the necklace and putting it on. Sherlock face light up again.

"Loki I will always love you" Sherlock whispered, then he started coughing again, his face fell and paled. His gripped on Loki's hand loosened and the hand that had been stroking his hair fell. Loki's face grow pale, his tears were starting to role down his faces. when he finally got to his feet, his knees were starting to shake. Loki leaned forwards and kissed Sherlock's forehead, and gripped his hand one last time.

 

"Goodbye, Sherlock. Goodbye My Love." Loki whispered before disappearing, leaving the now dead Sherlock Holmes in his chair looking out through the streets of a country he'd saved many times. Loki reappeared many miles away, in a dark forest, he didn't know were and to him it didn't matter, for a soon as he reappeared he fell to his knees a let out a long, heart broken cry that rang through the forest.

 

* * *

 ~~~~ **2012, Germany: Shortly after the party**

 

"Make a move, Reindeer Games" The Iron Man torted at Loki on the ground, while also having every piece of weaponry from his suit point at Loki. Loki raised his hands in surrender and made his armour disappear. But in Loki's mind something was screaming at him. The Iron Man voice, changed slightly through his suit, sounded familiar. But Loki just pushed the screaming voice deeper into his mind. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

 

"Good move" Iron Man said, making his weapons go back into his suit. Captain America walked over to stand next to Iron Man.

 

"Mr Stark." He greeted

 

"Captain" Stark greeted back.

 

When they got Loki onto the jet the took off. Loki looked around the jet from were he was seated, and that's when his world came crashing down. There, wearing the Iron Man armour and holding his helmet in his hands was..

 

"Sherlock..." Loki breathed. _How, how_. His screamed inwardly. How could Sherlock be alive, he died over 100 years ago. This must be and Midgardian trick. Loki looked down and the ground and tried to composes him self.

 

"What's wrong Reindeer Games" Stark smirked, just them Nick Fury's voice suddenly filled the jet.

 

"Romanoff, I need you to make a small detour to France. V has agreed to help us find the Tesseract." Starks and Captains heads whipped round to look at Natasha.

 

"Really? V? Why'd he come out of hiding?" Natasha sighed.

 

"Hang on, I thought me and Banner we're gonna find the Tesseract?!" Stark said confused. Captain looked shocked.

 

"Is this V...." before he could finish a clap of thunder interrupted him. Loki jumped a little and looked up at the ceiling.

 

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning" Captain said to Loki.

 

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied, before anyone could respond the back of he jet opened up and man dressed on amour and a red cape flew in. he walked over to Loki and picked him up by the neck and flew out with him, leaving a dumbstruck Captain and Stark.

 

"And now there's this guy" Iron Man said

 

* * *

Thor and Loki landed on a mountain peak, Thor pushing Loki onto the ground.

 

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor growled at his former brother

 

"I missed you to brother" Loki laughed. Both of them unaware of the shadowy figure sitting in a tree at the outskirts o the forest.She was holding on to a very old notebook, the writing on the cover had been scratched on by someone. A warning to people: ** _Yggdrasill_ _Brjótas Yðarr Ond, Vilja Við Týna Yðarr Sjálfvili   _**

She watched as they flow from the plane and landed on a mountain peak. She watched as they fought. She watched. Because that was all she was good at. Watching her family fight, watching them hurt each other.

 

 _Good to know that in over 700 years, they haven't changed that much,_ she thought to herself. With that she put on her[ black helmet](https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1438&bih=677&q=relatable+quotes+funny&oq=relatable+quotes+funny&gs_l=img.3..0j0i5i30j0i8i30l8.65922.76511.0.76872.20.18.2.0.0.0.198.1672.15j3.18.0.efr%2Cefda%3D250.2..0...1.1.64.img..0.20.1681.Zr7kpS1IgoU#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=a+black+helmet+that+covers+the+whole+head+and+face&imgrc=Y3BW6Bl6cv5fHM%3A), that covered all of her head, then she grabbed her [sliver staff](https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1438&bih=677&q=relatable+quotes+funny&oq=relatable+quotes+funny&gs_l=img.3..0j0i5i30j0i8i30l8.65922.76511.0.76872.20.18.2.0.0.0.198.1672.15j3.18.0.efr%2Cefda%3D250.2..0...1.1.64.img..0.20.1681.Zr7kpS1IgoU#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=a+silver+bo+staff&imgdii=JS41pZP-QpLA5M%3A%3BJS41pZP-QpLA5M%3A%3BbNZdAqre1QpPAM%3A&imgrc=JS41pZP-QpLA5M%3A) and jumped from the tree. She landed on to the, and took off in a ran towards the jet that had landed not far from where she was. She saw Natasha Romanoff walk out the plane.

 

"Romanoff" She could the mask making her voice sound more manly and robotic.

 

"V" Natasha called back.


	2. Oh Crap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think it's safe to say, that shit just hit the fan.

** 1892- Sherlock's funeral:  **

  

 

The funeral was held in private. Only John Watson's son Hamish, Loki, and Sherlock's only other friend, _Victor_ , were present. The coffin, which was paint gold and an dark red at Sherlock's will request, had been closed at Loki's request after Hamish had left, he said he couldn't look at this broken form of his husband any more, as it tour him up inside, but really it was the fact Loki thought he could of saved Sherlock.

 

 

Victor decided to sit next to Loki, as he and Loki had known each other since the first time Sherlock and John worked a case. Victor was a very odd mortal, in Loki's mind. He never spoke, nor did he ever eat. He always wore a hat and mask wherever they went. Victor looked at Loki through his mask, and placed his hand on Loki's Heart, then pointed at the coffin. Victor didn't say a word as he left nor did he explain what he had meant, but Loki knew what the message was. That Sherlock will always be in his heart. As heartfelt as that statement felt it wasn't really what he meant. Loki just took it to mean that.

 

 

Loki left his head fall as he started to cry again. He still wore Sherlock's wedding ring round his neck, as he promised. Loki was so lost in his sorrow he didn't feel the presences his mother. Frigga knew that Loki had found his soul mate in this realm, and she was happy for him. But as she heard that Sherlock had died, her thoughts went to Loki. She knew that Loki would never love again and after what happen with Viviane, Loki just couldn't handle that kind of pain again. So, unknown to Loki, went over to the coffin and kneeled in front of it. She placed one hand on the coffin and the another hand holding a ring of indestructible metal.

 

 

"Sherlock Holmes" She whispered to the coffin "You are Loki's soul mate, and you will live again. But you will not remember who you are, so when the time is right, I will give you this ring. It will hold all your memories of Loki in it. But only you can decide if you want them." And with that Frigga disappeared.

 

 

** Shield’s Helicarrier 2012: **

 

 

V, Tony and Bruce had started working in the lab. To Tony’s surprise V was actually quite smart. He had come up with and algorithm to search for high masses of gammer radiation. And when he had finished, that’s when it got weird. He had cleared a tabled and started to placed herbs and weirder looking glasses with multi-coloured liquids everywhere.

 

Tony and Bruce exchanged looks ok confusion, but they carried on working. Not 2 minutes later a group of soldiers and Loki walked past them. Loki looked into the room and Tony could of sworn that Loki was looking straight at him, then as he walked past the door he stared at V. V had looked up from his worked, and Tony noticed that his whole body had tensed. Tony wondered what was going on behind that masked face.

 

V was ready to give up and cry in the corner. First: How was it she hadn’t noticed Loki’s eyes were blue? Second: How was it Thor hadn’t noticed Loki’s eyes were Blue? And third: HOW AND WHY WERE THE BLUE??

 

V knew that the person they had captured was not her brother. Her brother was being mined controlled, and she would save him. She placed the potion she’d be working on, on the table and picked up her dagger.

 

“Er, Dude” V turned, dagger still in hand, to see Tony and Bruce staring at her.

 

“What Stark?” V replied, honestly not giving a crap what they thought, and walked over to Loki’s sceptre.

 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked keeping his eyes on her dagger.

 

“Proving my theory” V said and ran her blade along the metal spear end of the sceptre, cutting of shared of metal from it and catching them in her other hand.

 

Bruce had continued working, but Tony stilled watched the man work. Once he had finished he walked back over to his table and put the metal shards in the potion. Tony walked to the table and stood next to V.

 

“Was it meant to do something, like explode maybe?” Tony asked. V kept staring at it, then, suddenly grabbed Tony and pulled him harshly away from the table, as the potion started to boil. Tony was about to complain, when the potion turned a bright shade of blue. The same colour as the Tesseract.

 

“DAMN IT!” V screamed and punched the wall next to him before walking out the room. Leaving Tony and Bruce confused and in charge of fixing the whole in the wall he made.

 

V’s mind was working in high gear, as she stormed down the corridor. Her theory had been proven right, but what that meant was her brother, was being controlled by the mad titan Thanos.

 

**1 hour later:**

 

V had sat everyone down explained her theory to everyone, which took to long for her likening. Fury had tasked her to break the mind control.

 

"You want me to break into Loki's mind?" V asked, everyone was looking at her expectantly. 

 

"That's right" Fury answered, then stood up and walked out.

 

_Dickhead_

 

"So can you doing?" Steve said, turning his chair to face V then crossed his arms.

 

"Do you think breaking into a god’s mind, which is being controlled by The Mad Titan, is easy to break into!!?? It took a great emotional trauma for the Mad Titan to get in Loki’s mind. It would take an equal or greater emotional trauma to get him out!" V half screamed.

 

Tony was getting confused now, he had been fine up till then. Loki being mind controlled, fine. A Mad Titan controlling him, Ok. But this, he couldn't understand. Why was V getting worked up about this. Unless....... 

 

"V, what are you hiding?" Tony said crossing his arms and staring at V. Everyone was taken aback by this, everyone but Natasha and V that is. V seemed to thinking. He let out a sigh and looked at Natasha. They started to have a conversation in Russian was it?

 

"No, now would be the best time." He said, Natasha shocked her head. 

 

"They will never believe you" Nat said. And walked out as well. 

 

"I wont matter" V replied. To everyone's surprise, V stood up. He took off his jacket and through it on the floor behind him. Tony noticed how his body was a perfect hour glass figure , almost as if.....

 

"Wait.... your a Girl?!" Tony exclaimed, Steve, Bruce and Thor were still on shocked. V sighed again and reached up to take his... no her helmet off.

 

_Well, this is it,_ V thought to herself. This was how she will make them believe her, this is how she will prove her loyalty and save her brother. She knew there was no going back now. She said goodbye to her freedom, and took off her helmet.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and V is going to have a mental breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Yggdrasill Brjótas Yðarr Ond, Vilja Við Týna Yðarr Sjálfvili: Translates to "Magic destroyers your soul, be willing to lose your freedom" 
> 
> Also, is weird that I cried a little when I write Sherlock's death scene?


End file.
